minecraftgoldencityfandomcom-20200213-history
Airships
. Note Little Tokyo behind it.]] There are so many airships in the server that listing them all would result in an incredible number of pages, so this page will try to list them all and hopefully provide pictures. We cannot guarantee, however, that all will be listed, especially the small ones or ones from the Golden City. 2016 Catalogue Airships San's Airship The Goliath The Dragon The Whinging Admiral Compass Tower Airship The Richelieu The Downed Blimp The Spawn Crater Airship The Double Airship Others 2016-06-25 00.07.48.png 2016-06-25 00.02.03.png 2016-06-24 23.58.54.png 2016-06-24 23.58.03.png 2016-06-24 23.57.48.png 2016-06-24 23.57.00.png 2016-06-24 23.56.06.png 2016-06-24 23.55.09.png 2016-06-24 23.52.05.png 2016-06-24 23.50.58.png 2016-06-24 23.50.46.png 2016-06-24 23.50.20.png 2016-06-24 23.49.40.png 2016-06-24 23.48.36.png 2016-06-24 23.48.23.png 2016-06-24 23.48.06.png 2016-06-24 23.47.21.png 2016-06-24 23.47.05.png 2016-06-24 23.42.12.png 2016-06-24 23.40.07.png Ships The Assassin HMS Noah Others 2016-06-25 00.07.29.png 2016-06-25 00.07.15.png 2016-06-25 00.06.20.png 2016-06-24 23.45.55.png 2016-06-24 23.44.55.png 2016-06-24 23.43.34.png 2014 Catalogue Skylands Airship This was likely the first airship in the server. It lead from the Skylands Airship Dock to the Skylands. Old Spawn Airship The old spawn airship was originally docked just behind the Atlas Building before the remodeling of Forgeheart. Now it waits silently on the old site of the New Palace. The ship is suspended by one large balloon in the center, with a smaller one at each of the four corners. Spawn Crater Airship The spawn crater airship was possibly originally located in front of the New Acropolis Stairs in the Golden City. At one point, a duplicate was located at the Old Forgeheart Airship Dock. Since the dock's demolition, it is located solely at new spawn. It is suspended by five balloons in a line above the ship's body. Golden City Airship Dock Airships There were a great many located here, but just look at the pictures below to see them. Old Forgeheart Airship Dock Airships There were a great many located here as well, but again, just look at the pictures below to see them. Shipyard Airship possibly the largest airship still on the server, it is located in the Shipyard. San's Airship San's airship was constructed over the Grand Canal and serves as his house. Asian Airship This was likely the very largest airship the server ever had. It was located above Little Tokyo in the Golden City. Gallery Keep in mind that a vast majority of these still exist, but many are in unused old worlds now and are inaccessible. Also, they are not sorted by city, as they used to move around so much between cities. Sere hangar.jpg|Sere's Hangar has one. File:2014-07-09_12.38.28.png|The Old Forgeheart Airship Dock, looking northwest File:2014-07-09_12.37.38.png|The Old Forgeheart Airship Dock, looking southeast File:2012-06-29_17.44.49.png|The Golden City Airship Dock File:2014-06-01_14.05.34.png|The shipyard airship File:Imagejuuj.jpg|The new spawn airship File:Imageuhvvffg.jpg|The Skylands airship in the Ancient City File:2012-08-16_14.24.49.png|This photo seems to say that the shipyard airship existed in the Golden City as well as Forgeheart File:2012-12-15_23.03.08.png|Another one before the renovation of Forgeheart File:2012-12-01_15.56.21.png|The old spawn airship in its location behind the Atlas Building File:2012-12-01_15.35.29.png|This photo shows that the new spawn airship seems to have existed in the Golden City airship1.jpg airship2.jpg airship3.jpg airship4.jpg airship5.jpg airship6.jpg airship7.jpg airship8.jpg airship9.jpg carrier_airship.jpg|an early shot of San's airship File:2014-08-02_18.30.48.png File:2014-08-02_18.30.55.png File:2014-08-03_16.17.02.png|in front of the Factory Complex File:2014-08-03_16.16.50.png|Between East Castle and East Gatehouse File:2014-08-04_17.56.52.png|Airship in the Northeast Corner File:2014-08-04_17.59.12.png File:2014-08-04_17.59.45.png File:2014-08-04_18.02.08.png File:2014-08-04_18.02.55.png File:2014-08-04_19.10.51.png File:2014-08-04_19.14.59.png File:2014-08-04_19.18.31.png File:2014-08-04_19.20.35.png|One by Lhamma File:2014-08-04_20.00.54.png File:2014-08-04_21.04.51.png File:2014-08-08_20.52.42.png File:2014-08-08_20.50.37.png|One between the chap bridge and lake viaducts File:2014-08-08_20.49.39.png|One just east of the shipyard File:2014-08-08_20.47.51.png File:2014-08-08_20.47.24.png|the MSS Fizzie File:2014-08-06_18.00.11.png|Some hot air balloons File:2014-08-06_17.59.29.png File:2014-08-06_17.58.22.png|One off an island northeast of Irontown File:2014-08-06_17.56.49.png File:Imacdxcsge.jpg File:Imaxfcdvdfge.jpg File:Imagdgvdgde.jpg File:Iffffgyfvmage.jpg File:BalloonImage.jpg|A hidden jungle balloon File:Iairsgipmage.jpg File:Ishipmage.jpg|The old spawn airship File:2014-08-13_19.17.45.png|Outside the ancient city File:2014-08-15_15.54.48.png|Some north of the Snowlands Category:Airships